Narushi
Description "Kanavan Troop's perfect Marksman commander." So how did I become a soldier? Did I apply for the army because of my talents using a bow? Hahahahahaha. Nope, nope. The first time I even touched a bow was when I joined the army. If it not the army, where else would I have held a bow? The reason I joined is simple. Tevez told me he was going to military school. Eh? Did you just laugh at me? I'm pretty sure I just heard you go 'ha'. I don't really care if you laugh. Honestly, it's pretty funny, right? It's not like I had a sense of duty or anything. If it was me, I'd be like 'what?' and laugh too. However, even if I were to go back to that time my decision would be the same. Even if I had to go back to my childhood, to the time when I spent with Tevez at the orphanage, I would still follow Tevez to military school. Who knows though. If he decided not to go to military school then maybe things would have been different? Why am I so close to Tev? Isn't it obvious? If I'm near him, food just rolls into my mouth. No matter what we're doing Tev was always able to find food for us. As long as I'm near him, I'll never go hungry. Do you understand how big a deal it is, to never go hungry as an orphan? You can say it was my own strategy for survival! Wanna see? I think Tev is on duty today. Hey, cook! What's on the menu today for dinner? See! Heard that? We're getting meat today! Alright then, I'm going to leave first to go eat. You guys, go circle around the grounds twice before coming! Hm? Isn't it a given? Since you guys spent all this time talking to me, you've fallen behind all the other soldiers. So you'll have to make up for it! Acquisition *'Wizard's Labyrinth': Hero's Room Clear Reward. *'Annihilation': Annihilation S Hero Select Ticket. *'Hero's Tower': Hero's Tower Rank 10 Clear Reward. *'Shop': Can be purchased in Prana Shop. *'Fusing Heroes': Acquire randomly via Hero Fusion. *'Treasure Chest': Can be acquired from Platinum Chest. *'Treasure Chest': Can be acquired from Diamond Chest. *'Shop': Can be acquired from Summon Shop. Attributes Skills Evolution Recommended Sets Recommended Accessories This section is yet to be filled. You can help Grand Chase Wiki by adding proper information. Recommended Traits Collections Bow String= This section is yet to be filled. You can help Grand Chase Wiki by adding proper information. |-| Kanavan's Allies= Trivia *Narushi's character portrait is based on his final stage evolution, God Bow. **God Bow shares the same name with Lire's Breakthrough evolution. Gallery Kakaonarucy.png|The expression system of Narushi. IconHero-Narucy-4.png|'Top Marksman' icon. IconHero-Narucy-5.png|'Commanding Officer' icon. IconHero-Narucy-6.png|'God Bow' icon. Videos Sprites Quotes *''"I won't let you off easy if you keep talking about the captain like that."'' *''"I'm a soldier too. No matter the order, I will complete it."'' *''"It's meat! Super yummy looking meat!"'' *''"If I were not in the military? Maybe a server with Tev as the chef?"'' *''"Tev?? He may look scary, but he's really nice. Since we were little, he always gave me lots of food."'' *''"Tev... I'm hungry."'' *''"Did you see? I hit the target from way over here! Hurry up and praise me."'' *''"Hello! I am Narushi, commander of the Kanavan troops."'' *''"Tev and I grew up in an orphanage and have been together since."'' *''"Yup! Tell me which one and I'm sure I'll hit it."'' *''"The General is so cool! When she goes shiing shinng, everyone ends up on the floor."'' *''"I did well right? Hurry up and praise me."'' *''"Varonas? He just looks old. He's actually younger than me."'' *''"It's difficult for me to be strict with my men."'' *''"Don't worry. Tevez's strategies are never wrong."'' *''"Do you think, I wasn't meant to be a soldier?"'' *''"Really? You're going to play with me?"'' *''"What? Cook myself? Tev told me never to cook ever again..."'' References Navigation __FORCETOC__ Category:Grand Chase Dimensional Chaser Category:Rank S Category:Ranger Type Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Bow String Category:Kanavan's Allies